plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Buckethead Zombie
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, see Buckethead Zombie (Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare). The Buckethead Zombie and their time-themed variants in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time are basic zombies with a bucket on their head, greatly increasing their toughness. The bucket does not weaken plant effects, however, it does increase the number of hits required to eliminate the zombie. One of their weaknesses is the Magnet-shroom, as it removes the bucket, rendering him vulnerable and much easier to defeat. History ''Plants vs. Zombies This zombie is encountered in Level 1-8. It is the fifth zombie to be found in Adventure Mode, and the last to be found in day levels. Like normal zombie and Conehead Zombie, Buckethead Zombies has Ducky Tube variants and it can come by Surprise Attacks. Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Buckethead Zombie first appears in Cadaver Cavern level 1. Unlike zombie and Conehead Zombie, it is still appearing in every map after it debuts. Its appearances are higher than zombie's and Conehead Zombie's Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Normal Buckethead Zombies only appear in one level, Player's House - Day 4. However, it has some variants in different areas: '''Buckethead Mummy' in Ancient Egypt, Buckethead Pirate in Pirate Seas, Buckethead Cowboy in Wild West, Future Buckethead Zombie in Far Future and''' Peasant Buckethead Zombie'' in Dark Ages''. Its health and speed are the same as in Plants vs. Zombies. Suburban Almanac Entry Plants vs. Zombies '''Buckethead Zombie His bucket hat makes him extremely resistant to damage. Toughness: high Weakness: magnet-shroom Buckethead Zombie always wore a bucket. Part of it was to assert his uniqueness in an uncaring world. Mostly he just forgot it was there in the first place. Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Buckethead Zombie TOUGHNESS: Hardened SPEED: Basic His bucket hat makes him extremely resistant to damage. There was a time when Buckethead Zombie was hailed as a zombie genius for his innovative bucket-on-head strategy. It's been a few years, though, and zombies wonder if he's got any surprises left. His secret? He doesn't. Buckethead Mummy TOUGHNESS: Hardened SPEED: Basic His sandy bucket greatly protects him from damage. Buckethead Mummy Zombie graduated Magna Zom Louder from Zombie Academy where he learned to utilize his diaphragm during groaning lessons. Buckethead Pirate TOUGHNESS: Hardened SPEED: Basic His sturdy wooden bucket provides excellent protection from damage. Buckethead Pirate Zombie is looking for his bucket. Have you seen it? It's where? Up where? Speak up, he can't hear you. Buckethead Cowboy TOUGHNESS: Hardened SPEED: Basic His chili pot hat makes him greatly resistant to damage. A five-time winner of the temporal chili cook-off. Those Egyptian zombies don't know their chili, but Cowboys love their beans. The more you eat, the more you brains. Future Buckethead Zombie TOUGHNESS: Hardened SPEED: Basic His techno-bucket greatly increases his protection from damage. Other zombies call him old-fashioned for being nostalgic for the year 2008. It was a simpler time when brains were brains, zombies were zombies, and those punk plants kept to themselves. Buckethead Peasant TOUGHNESS: Hardened SPEED: Basic His forged bucket provides great protection from damage. None of the other zombies seem to understand just how versatile Buckethead Peasant's choice of headwear is. Sure, his bucket makes for a great battle helmet. But just last night, he cooked a truly divine stew in it. And next time you see his hand, check out what he's using for a kick drum. Facebook Description He's always worn a bucket. First, it was to be unique. Later, he just forgot it was there. Overview The Buckethead Zombie absorbs 65 normal damage shots, and its appearance changes upon an absorption of 19, 37, and 55 (when the bucket is destroyed) and 60 normal damage shots before dying at 65 normal damage shots. Appearances ''Plants vs. Zombies *Adventure Mode: 1-8, 1-9, 1-10, 2-2, 2-5, 3-2, 3-4, 3-5 (DS, DSi), 3-7, 3-9, 3-10, 4-5, 4-7, 4-9, 4-10, 5-2, 5-5, 5-9, 5-10 *Mini-games: Wall-nut Bowling, Slot Machine, It's Raining Seeds, Beghouled, Invisi-ghoul, Seeing Stars, Beghouled Twist, Portal Combat, Column Like You See 'Em, Whack a Zombie, Last Stand, Wall-nut Bowling 2, Dr. Zomboss's Revenge, Buttered Popcorn, Heat Wave, BOMB All Together!, Zombie Trap, Art Challenge Wall-nut, Sunny Day, Unsodded, Big Time, Art Challenge Sunflower, High Gravity, Grave Danger, Bungee Blitz *Puzzle Mode: Vasebreaker (Level), To the Left, Third Vase, M is for Metal, Hokey Pokey, Ace of Vase, Vasebreaker Endless, all I, Zombie levels, all Last Stand (Puzzle Mode) levels *Survival Mode: all levels *Co-op Mode: all levels *Others: Versus Mode Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *Cadaver Cavern: All levels *Park-n-Perish: All levels *Killjoy Park: All levels except for 4, 7, 8, 9, 14, 16 *Sweaty Palms: All levels except for 4, 5, 9, 14, 15, 19, 23 *U of Z: All levels *Frostbite Falls: All levels except for 16, 17 *Mildew Meadow: All levels *Grey Matter Gardens: All levels except for 21 *The Sever Glades: All levels *The Sand Dooms: All levels *Zombitorium Manor: All levels *Reclaiming lots: The Car Lot, The Post Office Lot, The Cafe Lot, The Fire Station Lot, The Flaming Lot, The Police Station Lot, The Bamboo Lot, The Fitness Lot Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time *Player's House: Day 4, Piñata Party *Ancient Egypt: Day 2, 3, 5, 6, 7, 9, 11, all Save Our Seeds levels, all Locked and Loaded levels, Last Stand I and III, Pyramid of Doom *Pirate Seas: Day 3, 6, 7, 8, 10, Save Our Seeds II and III, Locked and Loaded III, Last Stand II, Dead Man's Booty *Wild West: Day 5, 6, 7, 8, 10, Save Our Seeds II, Locked and Loaded II and III, Last Stand III, all Not OK Corral levels, Big Bad Butte Strategies For most beginners, the Buckethead Zombie is highly annoying as it often appears in huge waves or in waves with other kinds of zombies. In the early levels, it is good to have two Peashooters against it. A Snow Pea with three Spikeweeds is sufficient due to the slowing effect which makes the zombie spend more time walking on Spikeweeds. Although the Snow Pea is also a good weapon of choice, it is not recommended to do so for the sake of Sun being wasted if it doesn't work. It is advised, however to use Threepeaters, Repeaters, or Gatling Peas in conjunction with a Torchwood. The Suburban Almanac advises the use of a Magnet-shroom, reducing the maximum absorption to 10 normal damage shots; however, it is not needed. You may want to use Instant Kills for them, such as the Squash. These zombies make up the majority of the offense in Survival: Endless. But one Snow Pea and one Peashooter is sufficient to kill a Buckethead Zombie, mainly due to the slowing effect. If they appear in the Night levels, you can use the Hypno-shroom on the Buckethead Zombie if your defenses are not yet set up. Using a Wall-nut and a Repeater works, but the Wall-nut will be eaten or severely damaged if you try that. Vasebreaker Endless Whenever one appears, refrain from breaking more vases within the same lane. A Potato Mine can be used if given enough time, and a Squash or Wall-nut if not. Otherwise, a Snow Pea paired with either a Peashooter, Left-Facing Repeater, or Threepeater can work, although it is not as efficient. A single Repeater with a Wall-nut is sufficient if the zombie is far back enough. I, Zombie Endless Avoid use around nearby Magnet-shrooms, a Squash in the same lane, or a Chomper that is not chewing. Otherwise, deploy when large (but not massive) amounts of damage need to be absorbed. A Snow Pea plus one or two other Plants defending a lane may result in the Buckethead Zombie's death, so be careful there. These are one of the most useful weapons in your arsenal (second to the Ladder Zombie), being cheap while being able to absorb a large amount of damage. Gallery Plants vs. Zombies Magnet.jpg|A bucket stolen by Magnet-shroom. bsus.JPG|Buckethead Zombies in Vasebreaker Zombie bucket1.png|Undamaged Bucket Zombie_bucket2.png|first Bucket degrade Bucket almost destroyed.png|Second Bucket degrade Ducky Bucky.jpg|A Ducky Tube Buckethead Zombie Buckethead Zombie.png|HD Buckethead Zombie DS Buckethead Zombie.png|Buckethead Zombie on DS version BucketheadZombieDS.png|Another Buckethead Zombie in the DS version Strange Buckethead.png|A strange looking Buckethead Zombie BucketheadSeedPacket.png|Buckethead Zombie Seed Packet Bucketbh.PNG|Buckethead Zombie at Night buckethead 1st degrade.png|Buckethead Zombie's first degrade (after 19 shots) buckethead 2nd degrade.png|Buckethead Zombie's second degrade (after 37 shots) Hij.PNG|Buckethead Zombie's first degrade (after 19 shots) at Night Hijj.PNG|Buckethead Zombie's second degrade (after 37 shots) at Night FROZENBUCKETHEAD.PNG|Frozen Buckethead Zombie BucketheadFrozen1.PNG|Frozen Buckethead Zombie's first degrade (after 19 shots) BucketHead frozen 2nd degrade.png|Frozen Buckethead Zombie's second degrade (after 37 shots) Bucketheadhypno.png|A hypnotized Buckethead Zombie Bucket Online.png|Online Almanac Entry FutureBucketheadZombie.png MoustacheBucketheadZombie.png MoustacheBucketheadZombieDegrade1.png MoustacheBucketheadZombieDegrade2.png Dddw.png|Buckethead Zombie biting a Sunflower. Z5 - Kopya (4).png|Earlier Buckethead Zombie design Plants vs. Zombies Adventures BucketAdventuresDegrade.PNG|Buckethead Zombie in ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures with bucket under its first degrade BucketheadAdventures2ndDegrade.PNG|Buckethead Zombie with bucket under its second degrade BucketTrash.PNG|Bucket Trash Buckethead Official.jpg|Buckethead Zombie's official photo Buckethead.gif|Animated Buckethead Zombie LOOK A BUCKET HAT =O.png|A Buckethead Zombie standing in game Bamboomlaunch.png|A first degrade Buckethead Zombie about to get hit by a Bamboom. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Bucket.jpg|Almanac Entry MummyBucket.jpg|Mummy Almanac Entry Buckethead.jpg|Buckethead Zombie 1stDegradeB.jpg|Buckethead Zombie's first degrade 2ndDegradeB.jpg|Buckethead Zombie's second degrade BucketheadLoseBucket.jpg|Buckethead Zombie losing its bucket First MummyB Degrade.jpg|Buckethead Mummy's first degrade Second MummyB Degrade.jpg|Buckethead Mummy's second degrade Leidjk.jpg|A fainted Buckethead Mummy BucketheadPirateFirstDegrade.PNG|Buckethead Pirate's first degrade. FaintedPirateBucket.jpeg|A fainted Buckethead Pirate File:BucketheadPirateConceptArt.png|Concept art of the Pirate Buckethead Zombie. BucketheadCowboyFirstDegrade.PNG|Buckethead Cowboy's first degrade. FaintedCowboyBucket.jpeg|A fainted Buckethead Cowboy 185px-Screenshot_2014-02-07-21-44-15.png|Chinese Buckethead Zombie Chaolin.png|Buckethead Zombie in day 15 ( Last Stand ) Future buckethead.png|Future Buckethead Zombie Future BucketHed Zombie packet.png|Future Buckethead Zombie Seed Packet PvZ 2 Buckethead Kung-Fu Zombie Almanac Entry.png|Kung-Fu Almanac Entry PvZ 2 Buckethead Monk Zombie Almanac Entry.png|Monk Almanac Entry Peasant buckethead.png|Buckethead Peasant Peasanthead.png|HD Buckethead Peasant IMG_1889622225611.jpeg|A hypnotized Buckethead Peasant zombie. Plants vs. Zombies Online PVZOL_PF_Mummy_Buckethead_Zombie.png|A glowing Buckethead Mummy Zombie. terracotta_bucket.jpg|Terracotta Buckethead PVZOL_QSHM_Buckethead_Zombie.png|Terracotta Buckethead BAMBOOCAGEPF.png|Terracotta Buckethead Zombie's second degrade Trivia ''General *In Plants vs. Zombies Risk, the Buckethead Zombie's card doesn't have a red stain on the bucket. ''Plants vs. Zombies *The Tree of Wisdom said that a Buckethead Zombie is 5x tougher than regular ones, but it is actually 6.5x tougher. It might be referring to the Bucket, but it would also be wrong, as the bucket absorbs 5.5x as much as a Zombie. **Maybe the Tree of Wisdom estimated the damage. **It wouldn't have been right either because it should have estimated it to be 6x tougher. *The Bucket is available as a Hat for your avatar in the Xbox Live Marketplace. It costs 160 Microsoft Points. *There are some blood stains on the bucket the Zombie is wearing. This may also be the reason why this game is rated E10+ for animated blood, despite the fact that there is no blood shown in the entire game besides on the bucket and the inside of a zombie's neck when it's head is removed. **This may be because the Buckethead Zombie had eaten other Brains before proceeding to Your House. However, it does not state that it has eaten brains earlier in the Suburban Almanac, but it also may be red paint or rust from the bucket. ***As seen in the concept design for the Buckethead Zombie posted on the [https://www.facebook.com/plantsversuszombies ''Plants vs. Zombies Facebook Page], the "blood" is actually a paint stain, as it was supposed to be a painter who used his paint bucket as a helmet. It is unknown if this is still canon, though. *It is odd that the bucket protects the Buckethead Zombie from projectiles and some plants like Spikeweed, as they mostly hit it in the other body parts except for Lobbed-shot Plants. **Furthermore, even for Lobbed-shot plants, the Bucket would not be very effective at stopping decapitation as opposed to head damage. *The Buckethead Zombie, the Conehead Zombie, the Trash Can Zombie, and the Screen Door Zombie are the only zombies that can degrade into a normal Zombie. **However, that is only appearance-wise; the Trash Can Zombie will be slower than the other three. *If Plants vs Zombies: Game of the Year was purchased before May 5th, 2011, the Soldier from Team Fortress 2 will be awarded with a Brain Bucket hat. *The Buckethead Zombie and the Screen Door Zombie are the only zombies that have metal but still move at a similar speed to other normal zombies. *During the final wave of a pool/fog level on the DS version, the Buckethead Zombie's bucket does not have a third stage of damage if it appears as an Ambush Zombie. *When the Bucket gets hit, it make a "clank" sound. ** The Buckethead Zombie most likely doesn't get stunned by the "clank" sound of its bucket because it has no ears. *The Buckethead Zombie is the only zombie that can be used in all of the I, Zombie levels. *Despite that the Buckethead Zombie and the Screen Door Zombie have the same health, the Buckethead Zombie in Wall-nut Bowling and Wall-nut Bowling 2 takes only three hits while the Screen Door Zombie takes four hits (one for ricochet). *The Buckethead Zombie is the first zombie encoutered that has a metal object. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time *It is unknown how the bucket of the Buckethead Pirate can withstand fire since the Bucket is made of wood only. *The regular Buckethead Zombie says in the present almanac entry that he was "hailed as a zombie genius for his innovative bucket-on-head strategy" but the predecessors the Egyptian, Pirate, and Western Bucketheads have the bucket on their heads too. **This may be due to the fact of the zombies not being smart, and therefore not noticing the bucket. **Or, most likely, the zombies in the past where brought there by Dr. Zomboss, after the 2009 moment of the first Plants vs Zombies battle, so the regular (or basic) Buckethead is the predecesor of the Egyptian, Pirate, Western, Peasant and Future Bucketheads. *The "clang" sound is lighter than in ''Plants vs. Zombies. *For some reason, the Egyptian, Pirate, Chinese, and Future Buckethead zombies don't have a red stain on their buckets, but the Western version does have a chilli stain, mostly because it wears a chilli pot. *In the almanac the Peasant Buckethead Zombie has a bone sticking out its arm. **It also has a different standing aninimation (similar to the buncaneer) and has shoulder armour like a regular knight, unlike in an actual game. es:Zombi cubililetero ru:Зомби с ведром Category:Zombies Category:Headwear Zombies Category:Day Category:Day Encountered Zombies Category:Zombies with "High" Toughness Category:I, Zombie Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Ancient Egypt Encountered Zombies Category:Pirate Seas Encountered Zombies Category:Wild West Encountered Zombies Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Pirate Seas Category:Wild West Category:Kung-Fu World Category:Kung-Fu World Encountered Zombies Category:Far Future Encountered Zombies Category:Far Future Category:Player's House Category:Player's House Encountered Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Zombies Category:Qin Shi Huang Mausoleum Category:Qin Shi Huang Mausoleum Encountered Zombies Category:Dark Ages Encountered Zombies Category:Dark Ages